1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices, particularly to an electronic device with a plurality of keys.
2. Description of Related Art
An electronic device includes a plurality of keys and a plurality of standard voltages corresponding to the keys in a one-to-one relationship. The electronic device further presets an initial voltage. When any one of the keys is being pressed, the initial voltage decreases to the corresponding standard voltage in a linear manner for executing a corresponding operation. However, during the decreasing process, the electronic device may recognize a voltage between the initial voltage and the corresponding voltage as a standard voltage corresponding to other keys, thus a misoperation may occurred.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.